Forever...
by hpfan3688
Summary: My first romance pic. It's about Harry and Cho, and... well, just r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

Forever...  
  
Harry Potter was a 15-year-old wizard who had a problem. He felt like there was   
something huge missing in his life. He knew all his friends had a boyfriend or girlfriend,   
but he didn't. Everyone knew Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger liked each other, and Parvati   
Patil liked Dean Thomas, but no one liked Harry. Oh, of course, he liked someone. He liked a   
6th year girl, Cho Chang, who was very pretty, and a good Quidditch player, but she didn't like   
him. So, one day, he decided to ask her to go get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with   
him. He found her coming out of Arithmancy with her usual crowd of girls around her. He asked   
for a private word with her.  
"Cho, do you want to... to go get a... a butterbeer with me?" he stammered.  
"Well, sure, Harry. I guess I will," she replied. They were both blushing furiously.  
Harry's heart leapt. He was going to go on a date (if you could call it that) with Cho Chang!  
They agreed to go the next day at about 6:00. He ran up to the common room, skipping every other  
step.  
The next evening, he met Cho in the Entrance Hall. They walked to Hogsmeade together.  
When they got to the Three Broomsticks, they each ordered a butterbeer and sat down.   
"Cho, I'm really sorry about Cedric," Harry said awkwardly.  
"Oh, well, I'm really broken up, but I'm going to get over it," she replied. Harry   
thought he saw a glint that was more than her usual sparkle in her eyes.   
"Um, Cho? Do you- do you, you know, like me?" he asked.  
"Oh! Harry! Well, I- I've been meaning to tell you, Harry, I do! I really do! I liked  
you since I saw you at that Quidditch game 2 years ago! Remember, I flirted with you? I   
really do, Harry!" she said. Harry was amazed.  
"Well, I really like you too! I liked you since that game too. You play very well."  
"Oh, so do you, Harry. Harry, do you want to come here again sometime?"  
"Sure, Cho! I guess so!" Harry said. He felt really strange, like he'd never felt  
before. He felt very good. That's the only way he could explain it. Good. They left the Three  
Broomsticks, both feeling very happy.  
They went back to the Three Broomsticks the next week, and the week after that, and the  
next week, and the next week. The week after that, they met up in the North Tower, and Harry  
kissed her. It felt very good. There was that feeling again. Good. He was getting used to it  
now. She was all he could think of. They got together every week, and he kissed her good-night  
every week. But one week, he couldn't find her. He had memorized her schedule, and she wasn't   
outside any of her classes after the period. He looked for her, but he couldn't find her. He  
went back up to the common room.  
"Ron, have you seen Cho anywhere?" he asked Ron.  
"No. Lost her, have you? You sure have been seeing her a lot," Ron replied.  
"Well, you know, I really like her. Kind of like you and Hermione," Harry said. He went  
up to his dormitory, feeling very bad.  
The next day, he looked for her again, but couldn't find her. Then he went back to the  
common room to sit down, and an owl flew into the window with a letter for him. He read it:  
"Harry, I've left the school, because I think someone wants to kill me. I don't know  
who, but I think it's someone here at school. I hope I'll see you again, but I won't tell you  
where I am right now, in case the owl is caught, because I can't trust anyone right now, except  
you. I'll love you forever,  
Cho."  
Harry was dumbfounded. Who would want to kill Cho? Why couldn't she trust anyone? His  
head seemed to be spinning, but it didn't stop. It just kept spinning and spinning and spinning,  
and he couldn't seem to stop it. Suddenly, he seemed to be moving, but he couldn't tell where.  
After what seemed like an hour, it stopped. He was sitting in what, he deduced by the huge  
eagle banners, could be nothing less than the Ravenclaw common room. And he was sitting by none  
other than...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, there you go. My first romance fic. Please R/R. There will be a second part, just be   
patient. I was sure to leave you at a cliffhanger.... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Forever... Part II  
  
OK. For those of you who haven't read the first part, here's a little recap, even though I would  
reccomend reading it first. Well, Harry asked Cho to go on a date with him, & she told him she  
liked him, and he told her he liked her, and they agreed to go on another date, then another, and  
they did that every week until one week he couldn't find her, and he got an owl with a note from  
her telling him that she had gone into hiding because she thought someone was trying to kill her,  
but she didn't know who, and Harry's head started spinning, and he had the feeling that he was  
moving, and when it stopped he was in the Ravenclaw common room sitting next to...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Cedric!" Harry said, dumbfounded.  
"Yes, it's me," Cedric replied in a cold sort of voice. He didn't look like a ghost, and  
he looked really solid.  
"How-how did I... But you're-"  
"Dead? Oh, no, Harry, what you saw of my 'death' was an illusion. I am still quite  
alive," Cedric replied in that same cold voice, only now it was even colder.  
"But... why?" Harry's mind seemed to be glazed over. He couldn't think straight, he was  
so thunderstruck.  
"Well, you see, there is a reason I took your little friend Cho to the Yule Ball. And it  
wasn't because I like her. You see, Cho has a secret," Cedric replied.  
"A-a secret? Wait a minute. How did I get here?" Harry asked. Cedric looked around, as  
if to make sure no one was watching, but the common room was deserted.  
"Oh, that. It's an old form of transportation. It was made illegal by the International  
Magical Transportation Committee of 1560. It's called a Rolmix. It was made illegal because it  
is very dangerous if you aren't trained. But now. On to that secret. My master informed me  
that one Ravenclaw witch, born every 10,000 years holds the secret of Rowena Ravenclaw. That was  
a secret my master has been seeking for years. You see, Rowena Ravenclaw, and one of her  
descendants born every 10,000 years, had the power to give magic powers to those without any,   
such as Muggles and Squibs. And to do any spell, any charm, any curse, any hex, any magic, no   
matter how advanced, even without a wand," Cedric finished.  
"So, you're trying to take this power for yourself?" Harry asked, his voice even colder  
than Cedric's had been.  
"Oh, no, Harry, not for myself. For my master, the Dark Lord Voldemort!" Cedric replied.  
"Where is Cho?" Harry shouted, not even realizing how sharp his voice was.  
"Oh, she's in the Forbidden Forest. I snapped her wand and put a spell on her to keep  
her there. Then I left her to die," Cedric said, a malevolent grin spreading across his face.  
"So, she knows about you, too," Harry said.  
"No, Harry, did you think I'd do that to her? I used the Polyjuice Potion. She thinks  
it was you."  
"What? No! Where is she?" Harry screamed, his voice full of hatred.  
"Oh, I'll tell you. She's about a mile south of that giant spider, Aragog's web. But it  
doesn't matter to you now, does it. Because I'm going to kill you," Cedric raised his wand and  
bellowed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" But Harry was to quick for him. He pulled out his own wand and  
yelled "Stupefy!" just as he jumped out of the way to avoid the green light coming at him. It  
hit the wall and put a hole 10 feet wide in it. Cedric was stunned. Harry ran out of the  
common room, and found his way to the Entrance Hall. He ran out of the castle, practically  
trampling tiny Professor Flitwick in his rush. But there was no time for apologies. He ran   
flat-out to the Forbidden Forest, and then then to the place that Cedric had told him Cho was.  
He knew there were dangerous creatures in the forest: werewolves, the giant spiders, unicorns  
(who are usually nice, but can get deadly when they are angered). Finally, he found her. She  
looked like she was stunned.   
"Ennervate!" Harry said. Immediately, Cho stirred.  
"Harry!" she said in a cold voice full of anger. "How could you?! I thought we were  
friends!"  
"Listen, Cho! It wasn't me!" Harry said.  
"Well then who was it?" she asked, still in a cold, disbelieving voice.  
"Well, you're going to find this hard to believe, but, it was Cedric," he replied. If   
only she believed him!  
"Cedric?! Cedric's dead! What kind of person are you?! First you snap my wand, then   
you trap me here, now you lie to me?" she said. "Well, as a matter of fact, I don't need a wand  
to do magic!" She raised her hands and yelled "STUPEFY!" Harry blacked out.  
"Harry? Harry?" It was Cedric's voice. Harry woke up.  
"Cedric! What are you doing here?! Where's Cho? She still doesn't believe me! What  
have you done to her?!" he screamed.  
"Don't worry, she's fine. It seemed I overlooked the fact that she didn't need a wand  
to do magic, so I wasn't ready when she stunned me. I recovered quickly though. She snapped  
both of our wands," he said.  
"Where is she?" Harry asked. He still didn't trust Cedric. "You know, you got me into  
this."  
"She's still here. Remember? She can't leave," Cedric replied. Harry got up.   
"Wait a minute," Harry asked. It didn't look like Cho was in earshot. "Why did she stun  
you?"  
"I used the Polyjuice potion again. She thought I was Draco Malfoy. I just got my real  
appearance back. The only reason I'm not killing you is that my wand is broken, you know. I'm  
not befriending you." Harry believed him, as he wasn't befriending Cedric, either. He walked  
over to Cho, very gingerly, and started talking to her.  
"Cho? Come here for a minute. I'm not going to do anything to you!" he said, seeing the  
skeptical look on her face. He led her over to Cedric. She saw him, and gasped.  
"You mean... Cedric... but you're... dead!" she said.  
"No, what Harry saw was an illusion. I am not dead, I faked my death. I am working for  
Voldemort," Cedric said. Harry couldn't believe he was telling Cho all this, and not denying it.  
"So... Harry... you didn't do it? Oh, I'm so sorry! I can't believe it! I thought  
you attacked me, then that little git Malfoy came along and tried to stun me, but it was Cedric  
all along! I can't believe I went to the ball with you!" she said angrily.  
"Well, at least you broke his wand so he can't attack us now," Harry said thankfully.  
"Wh-what Harry? I didn't snap his wand. I didn't even see his wand after he tried  
to stun me!" she said. "Why?"  
"Oh no!" Harry said. "Cho! Did you snap my wand?" Harry asked quickly.  
"No. Here, take it!" she said. She tossed it to him.  
"That won't help you," Cedric said, "seeing as if you move, I'll kill her." Harry looked  
over. Cedric had raised his wand and was pointing it directly at Cho's throat.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Ha ha! [i]another[/i] cliffhanger! Please review and tell me what you think! Even if all   
you've got is criticism.... I don't mind criticism, as long as you tell me what I'm doing wrong.  
Oh, there will be a 3rd part, hopefully soon. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Forever... Part III  
  
All right! The long awaited Part 3! No recap this time. I had NO reviews on Part II, so I'll  
make this one even better!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Harry lowered his wand.  
"Drop it," Cedric said. Harry obeyed, but only to save Cho's life.  
"All right. What do you want me to do?" Harry asked. Cho was still standing there,  
petrified with fear, Cedric's wand about an inch from her neck.  
"I don't want anything from you. I want something from Cho," Cedric said.  
"Wh-what do you want from me?" she stuttered.  
"Oh, I think you know. Your secret. The secret of Rowena Ravenclaw," he said.  
"No!" Harry said. "Don't give it to him, Cho!"  
"Oh, I think you better stay out of this, Harry. Or else," Cedric said. He thrust his  
wand into Cho's neck. Her eyes widened with even more fear.  
"Wait a minute Cedric. Let's just talk this out," Harry said.  
"There's nothing to talk about, Harry. I want the power for my master, and I will not  
deny him," Cedric said.  
"All right, Cedric. How about a duel. For Cho. The winner gets her, and the loser has  
to leave the country forever," Harry said.  
"Well, if you win I leave the country, because you're too much of a goody-two-shoes to  
kill me. I would kill you," Cedric said.  
"So, does that mean you'll duel?" Harry said.  
"All right," Cedric lowered his wand. Cho relaxed.  
"But no funny business, girl," Cedric said with hatred in his voice.  
"All right. Ready? Now, we bow," Harry said. He had attended the Dueling Club at   
Hogwarts for a very short time, and had learned only the Disarming Spell, which might be quite  
useful right here. But in his duel with Voldemort last year, Harry had learned to bow, or else  
you might be forced to. They bowed. Harry and Cedric both raised their wands.  
"Furnunculus!" Harry yelled, just as Cedric yelled "Stupefy!" The spells ricocheted off  
of each other and Cedric's stunning spell hit Cho. She collapsed on the ground. Harry ran over   
to her, pointed his wand at her and said "Ennervate." She woke up. But Cedric took advantage  
of Harry's lack of concentration to hit him with a spell. Harry just realized his mistake in  
time, and whirled around, just as Cedric bellowed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry jumped out of the way,  
but the spell hit Cho.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" He saw the horrified look on Cho's face as she fell to the ground, dead.  
"Well. That's that. The power is transfered to the one who killed her. I have the  
power, and I will give it to my master. My work is done. I have no more purpose for you Harry,  
and it doesn't seem I can kill you, so I will erase your memory. Obliviate!" The spell hit  
Harry, and he lost all recollection of where he was, why he was there, or what had just happened.  
"Oh. Hello, Sir. What are you going to do with that pretty girl taking a nap on the  
ground? If you don't want her, I'll take her," Harry said dazedly.  
"Oh, you can have her, but for your information, she's not taking a nap," Cedric said, laughing. But there  
was something about that laugh that Harry remembered. He remembered something about a secret power. And that  
pretty girl on the ground. She had a name. Harry liked her.   
"Di-di-diggo-Diggory! Cedric Diggory! And that's Cho Chang! She's not taking a nap, she's dead!"   
Harry yelled. His memory was suddenly back. But with it came a pang of sorrow. Cho was dead. Cho, the one girl  
whom he had loved since his 3rd year, was dead.  
"What? How can you remember that?!" Cedric shreiked. But Harry didn't hear him. Everything went  
black, and he vaguely felt himself hit the ground. Then he saw her. It was Cho, walking toward him. He wanted to  
run to her, and throw his arms around her, but he couldn't move. He was stuck, standing in that one spot. Then he  
noticed that she was glowing with a brilliant light that seemed to make her even more beautiful.  
"Harry? Listen to me. I don't have much time. My power has been transfered to you, not Cedric.  
Apparently, he didn't know as much as he thought he did about it. The power is transfered to the one the original  
holder loves, not who kills her. Unless she loves no one. Then it is given to the one who killed her. But if you  
accept my offer, you won't need the power. You can come with me. You can come with me, and we will be together  
forever! Come with me now, Harry! Please?" Cho said. Harry's mind was racing. He couldn't decide. Be with Cho  
forever, or stay with his friends. He thought for a long time. Then he decided.  
"Cho, I would love more than anything to come live with you forever, but I can't. I can't leave Ron, and  
Hermione, and all my other friends on Earth! I'm so sorry!" Harry said. He truly was.  
"Okay, Harry. I'll look in on you from time to time. I'll always be with you. Forever," she said. With  
that, Harry was able to move, and ran toward Cho. He threw his arms around her, and kissed her, for the last time.  
It felt so good, he wished he didn't have to ever stop, but after about 2 minutes, but which seemed like 5 seconds to   
Harry, Cho started to fade, and suddenly, Harry was grasping thin air. He could hear her echoey voice one last time.  
It sounded beautiful.  
"Good bye, Harry. Good bye."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
OK. That was the 3rd part, which was, in my opinion better than the 1st 2. I'll probably make a sequal, but I don't  
know yet. If I do make one, I know the plot already. Please R/R! Thanx. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Forever... Part IV  
  
A/N: All right. This is set about 5 years after the 3rd part.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Harry recalled the awful memories of his 5th year. His girlfriend, Cho Chang, had been killed by Cedric  
Diggory. He had been caught by an auror, and sent to Azkaban, but no punishment could bring Cho back. Harry  
remembered how she had appeared to him just after she died, giving him the chance to come to heaven with her and  
live forever, but he had (obviously) turned it down. He had also been given her power, the gift of Rowena  
Ravenclaw, the power to do magic without a wand, and give magic powers to those with none. She had given them to  
him when she died, because she truly loved him. He had snapped his wand at placed it on her grave as a token of his  
eternal love. He didn't need it now, of course, but it was a traditional wizard sign of grieving. Harry knew that he  
would never love another girl again. He had just finished his final year at Hogwarts, and was living alone now, in  
Ottery St. Catchpole, near his best friend, Ron Weasley. There was a rumor that he was going to ask their friend,  
Hermione Granger to marry him soon. Everyone was surprised, because he was only 18 years old. Hermione had   
gotten very pretty since Hogwarts, and everywhere she went she turned some boy's head. Ron's especially. But not  
Harry's. He still remembered the promise Cho had made to him 3 years ago, that she would always be with him. But  
one day, when Harry was walking along in the village, something happened that changed all that. He was walking  
with Ron, along the street that Ron used to live on. Ron saw Hermione, ran over to her and kissed her. He also  
slapped another boy who had stopped to look at her. He barely seemed to notice, until the girl he was with slapped  
him also. Harry, however, wasn't paying attention. He saw a girl that made him forget all about Cho. Something  
seemed to come over him, and he seemed to be floating. He wanted more than anything to do something to impress  
her. He walked over to her, and kissed her. Then, he came to his senses. He started to run, red as Ron's hair, but  
the girl stopped him.  
"Wait!" she said. Her voice sounded beautiful to Harry.  
"Wh-what?" Harry studdered. He walked over to her.  
"You're Harry Potter, aren't you? I've seen you before," she said.  
"Y-y-yes, I am. Listen, I'm sorry about that kiss," he said.  
"Oh, don't be. It wasn't your fault. I'm part veela. Anyway, I kind of liked it," she replied.  
"R-really? I guess I kind of liked it too. Well, you know, even though I was- you know, kind of- under a   
spell," Harry said.  
"My name's Amy. Amy Anirra. Who was that you were walking with?" Amy asked.  
"My best friend, Ron Weasley," Harry replied casually.  
"He's kind of cute. But I like you better," she said. Harry was glad.  
Harry and Amy had been going out since the day they met. He really liked her, even more than he had liked Cho. If someone would mention her to him,  
he would get a pang of guilt, but it went away when he saw Amy. He was thinking about asking her to marry him.   
But one day, something happened. He went home, after a long day of work at the Ministry (he was an Auror), and  
went to sleep. When he finally drifted off to sleep, he had a strange dream. Cho was there. When he saw her, he,  
surprisingly, didn't feel any love toward her at all. Then, she spoke to him.  
"Harry," she said in the same echoey voice she had had when she spoke to him 3 years ago. "Harry,   
listen to me. Remember the promises we made 3 years ago? Well, Harry, I've been watching you."  
"Oh, Cho, I'm sorry, but things change. I really like Amy. People just have to move on," Harry said with  
the air of one talking to a friend about the weather.  
"Harry, you don't really like Amy. She has a love charm on you. But I have the counter-charm. I will use  
it on you, if you want me too," she said.  
"All right, if it will make you happy. But I'm telling you, I really like Amy," he said. Cho raised her  
hands. She pointed them at Harry, and muttered a few words that he couldn't hear very well. In a few seconds, he   
looked at Cho, and she looked just as beautiful as ever.  
"Cho... you were right. I don't like her anymore. Would... would you consider asking me to come with  
you again?" Harry asked.  
"Well, all right. Will you do it?" she asked. Her voice sounded beautiful again.  
"Well, I'll have to say good-bye to all my friends. Give me a week," Harry said.  
"All right. I'll come back in a week. Until then, I'll be with you..." she said. Her voice faded, and Harry  
woke up. It was morning. Ron was in his room, shaking him.  
"Harry, Harry! Guess what?! I've just asked Hermione to marry me! And she said yes! Oh, I don't  
believe it!" Ron said.  
"Wh- great, Ron! When's the wedding?" he asked.  
"In 2 weeks!" Ron said excitedly.  
"Great Ro- wait a minute. 2 weeks? But I just- oh, Ron, you won't believe me," Harry said.  
"Sure I will, Harry!" Ron said.  
"Well, Ron, I just promised Cho that I'd-"  
"Cho? Harry, are you all right? She died 3 years ago!" Ron said.  
"Just hear me out, okay? She... kind of appeared to me in a dream. She asked me if I'd go with her to   
live forever, and I said yes," Harry said.  
"Well, Harry, I wanted you to be my best man!" Ron said.  
"Oh, Ron, I guess I could ask her to wait another week," Harry replied.  
"Well, don't do that Harry, I'll just change the wedding! You can still do it!" Ron said.  
"Are you sure you'd do that?" Harry asked.   
"Sure, Harry, but... Oh, Harry! I don't want you to go! Harry, we've been best friends since we got on the  
train that first year, I don't want to lose you!" Ron had burst into tears.   
"Ron, don't cry! Maybe- maybe you can come too!" Harry said.  
"Oh, Harry, I couldn't do that, Harry," Ron sniffed.  
"Well, I'm sure you could, Ron," Harry said, althought he himself doubted it.  
The next day, Harry found Amy.  
"Oh, hello Harry!" she said. Her voice didn't sound so beautiful to Harry anymore.  
"Oh, hi Amy," Harry said. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."  
"Oh! Would this have anything to do with a ring?"  
"No, actually. In fact, I learned about your little secret. You're not a veela, you had me under a Love  
Charm. And, in case you didn't know, those are illegal. So, as an Auror,-"  
"What? Har-Harry, what are you talking about? I-I love you! I thought y-you liked me! But I-"  
"Okay. Here's a little test. I happen to have a bit of Veritaserum with me. You do know what that is,   
don't you?" Harry asked.  
"Well, of course I do, but why do you-"  
"If you didn't do it, then it won't matter if you use the potion. All right?" Harry asked.  
"Well... all right. Go ahead," she said defiantly.  
"Okay. Drink this," Harry said. She drank it. Almost instantly, she was spilling her innermost secrets.  
Harry didn't listen very hard, until she started talking about him.  
"... and I put Harry Potter under a Love Charm, so I could impress my friends... " she said. Harry knew  
he would have to arrest her.  
"All right, Amy. I'm taking you to Mr. Alsered," Harry said. Mr. Alsered was the head of the Council of  
Magical Law Enforcement.  
"Wh- No! I didn't! I was- I was kidding! Yeah! Please! No, Harry!" Amy screamed.  
"I'm sorry, Amy, but I have to take you," Harry said. He took her to Mr. Alsered, and she was put   
the Council. In the meantime, Harry told Hermione about what Happened with Cho.  
"Oh, Harry, I'll miss you so much!" Hermione sobbed.  
"Don't worry, Hermione! I'll look in on you every now and then! And, good luck with Ron. You two were  
meant for each other. But, before I go, there's something I've been wanting to do for about 8 years," Harry said.  
He took her in his arms and kissed her. They kissed for a long time.   
"Good-bye, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione kept sobbing. Harry walked away, on the verge of tears  
himself.  
The next day was the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding. It was beautiful. Harry was the best man. In  
the middle of it, something happened. While he was standing next to Ron, watching Hermione come down the aisle,  
when everything went black.  
"Harry? It's been a week. Are you ready?" Cho's voice said. He looked around until he saw her. She   
was standing next to him.  
"I- I guess so," Harry said, not quite as brave as he had been. "Let's go."   
"All right. Hold my hand," she said. They held hands, and Harry felt himself being lifted. He had this  
wonderful feeling, and he was in a place he had never seen before. It was beautiful, with grassy meadows all over.  
"Well, here we are Harry," Cho said.   
"Okay, what do we do now?" Harry said.  
"Do you want to see how Ron and Hermione's wedding went?" she asked.  
"Sure!" Harry replied eagerly. They walked to a huge lake, and looked in. Harry saw Ron kneeling over  
his body (but was he dead?), crying. Hermione was next to him. They watched as they took his body to a back room,  
and continued with the wedding, crying. It was beautiful, and Fred and George started a food fight during the  
reception, which happened at Hogwarts. Dumbledore got involved himself. Ron had told him about his incident with  
Cho, and Dumbledore seemed to know Harry was happy. After they watched the wedding, Harry and Cho walked   
along the meadow until they got to a Quidditch field, where they played Quidditch against each other. They both had  
Firebolt 2000s, a brand new kind of broom (Harry was surprised they had them where they were). After that, Harry  
asked the question that had been bugging him since they got there.  
"Cho, am I dead?" he asked.  
"Yes, Harry. That was the only way to get you here," she said.  
"Oh. Is that what it was like when you died?" Harry asked.  
"No. I died because of a curse. That was completely different. It wasn't painful, but it was just... not fun.  
that's the only way to put it," she said. They talked about things like that for a while, and Harry realized it didn't get  
dark. They could talk forever, and still have forever to talk...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok. I think that was kind of good, maybe a little rushed, but you tell me. I might make a sequel about what  
happened to everybody, but I don't know. It all depends on the reviews. :-) 


End file.
